


Unscripted Violence

by ectocooler



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler
Summary: Dean needs Seth and Seth needs Dean even if neither of them want to compromise.





	Unscripted Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble that takes place after Seth has sold out to the Authority. I'm just discovering these boy's for the first time, so better late than never.

You can taste the blood on your teeth. 

Feel the pain racing up your spine. Your ears ring and then the sound fades in and out. Like static in your brain. Rattled around one too many times and now...now you’re staring at the man who shook the cage. 

“Why can’t you ever just learn your lesson?” Seth’s voice is annoying, but it’s always scratched you in all the right places. 

There are probably a million answers to that question, but the only one you can give now drips with the blood on your tongue. 

“What’s the fun in that? You open that smartass mouth of yours, I come shut you up and then we live happily ever after.” Simple. Perfect. Or at least as perfect as anything can be now. “It’s just the way it is.” You feel the steel chair on your back every time you look at him, but it doesn’t stop you.

“I don’t need this.” Seth’s fingers tighten in your ripped shirt. He’s frustrated. His lips twitch into a sneer and you know you’ve won again, Dean Ambrose can always crawl right under anyone’s skin, Seth’s just more susceptible. It’s a skill you’ve always prided yourself on. He’s lying to himself anyway. He does need it, or he wouldn’t be here. Hunched over you on the concrete floor. Somewhere quiet in the back of the arena. 

“Do you think if you say it enough, it might just come true—“ Suddenly Seth’s lips aren’t just a tease anymore, they come crashing against yours with all of the force of a wave that could drown you. It does drown you and you can’t think, but damn can you _ feel _.

_ Seth, Seth, Seth. _

_ Fuck you. _

You say it like it means anything, like this isn’t exactly what you wanted and exactly what you knew he’d give you. He might be The Architect, but he built something he wasn’t prepared to deal with. Dean Ambrose at his most desperate. Willing to get bloody and beaten just for this. Lips on lips if only for a brief second. Your ribs are going to hate you tomorrow, but at least you’ll remember this. 

What was that about thinking again? 

Just as you think about pressing your tongue against his bottom lip and asking for more, he pulls away. It leaves a trail of blood you can feel against your chin. 

“Always in my damn way. One of these days it isn’t going to work out for you anymore.” Seth’s hand is in your hair suddenly and your breath catches in the back of your throat as he wrenches you backward. “You’re going to pick a fight you can't win and this...all this is going to be over.” 

“So?” You smile and you can feel his uneasiness suddenly. You might be missing a tooth. “Fuck me or fight me, Rollins. Either way, I’m going to call it winning.” 

  



End file.
